Comenzó con un beso
by Jauca97
Summary: ¿Por que Pucca comenzó a perseguir a Garu? ¿Como empezó su divertida historia de amor? Un malentendido y un beso travieso, así sucedió. Two-shot
1. Comenzo con un beso: Garu

_Disclaimer: Nop, Pucca no me pertenece. Todos aquí lo sabemos._

Todo comenzó con un beso. La locura que protagonizaba su día a día empezó con un pequeño e inocente beso. Lo gracioso es, que no fue intencional…

Garu, en ese entonces de diez años, acababa de mudarse a la aldea de Sooga desde hace un par de semanas. Su misión era simple: recuperar el honor de su familia. No había nada más importante para él. Era su propósito, su meta en la vida. Por eso había hecho un voto de silencio, y se mudó a aquella aldea para estar ajeno a todo que lo distrajera de tan importante objetivo.

Que equivocado estaba…

Todo empezó un día que estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia el restaurante Goh Rong, famoso en la aldea por sus deliciosos fideos. Tenía que admitir que nunca había probado otros que se le pudieran igualar. Es por eso que, desde que llego, cada día después de entrenar se dirigía ahí.

Los cocineros eran muy amables y amistosos. El mesero, (el cual no recordaba su nombre, pero le sonaba algo como a "Didi") también era simpático, aunque algo torpe. También había una niña, hija de alguno de ellos tal vez, que siempre estaba ahí. "Pucca" recordó. Nombre curioso.

La chiquilla, de tal vez siete u ocho años, siempre lo espiaba desde la puerta de la cocina cada vez que él iba a almorzar. En ocasiones le llevaba agua, te, o algo para acompañar sus fideos, aunque él no lo hubiera pedido. Supuso que tal vez sus tutores la mandaban, para enseñarle a trabajar en el restaurante. Como quiera, no habían tenido mucho contacto. Ella siempre le sonreía y lo saludaba cuando lo miraba, pero el solo se limitaba a asentir en forma de agradecimiento cada vez que ella lo atendía. No tenía tiempo ni intención de lidiar con niñas cuando tenía toda una vida de entrenamiento por delante.

Pero ese día, ese fatídico día, todo se complicó…

Tobe apareció de repente, reclamando su venganza contra el (aunque Garu hasta la fecha no tiene idea de que quiere vengarse, honestamente). Cualquier otro día, él hubiera peleado. Pero en esa ocasión, había entrenado bastante duro esa mañana, y como un niño en pleno desarrollo, eso le había sacado mucha hambre. Sabía que no era algo muy honorable no pelear, pero si lo hacía con el estómago vacío, era muy probable que Tobe lo venciera, y eso no podía ser. Pero como sabía que no podía explicarle eso a Tobe sin romper su Tobe, y que aunque lo intentara, de todos modos él no lo comprendería, opto por lo más sencillo. Correr.

Tobe, naturalmente, lo siguió. Garu gruño ¿Es que no podía dejarlo en paz por lo menos un día? Poco sabia el que Tobe no sería nada en comparación con lo que le esperaba…

Tan rápido y concentrado iba tratando de perder a Tobe, que no se dio cuenta que Pucca venia corriendo a toda velocidad justo en la dirección opuesta. Garu abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto la diviso e intento frenar, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Efectivamente, se estrellaron. Por accidente, los labios de Garu chocaron bruscamente con los de Pucca, en una especia de torpe y doloroso beso. Todo pareció detenerse en ese instante. Cualquier sonido o movimiento, se detuvo en seco. Garu se quedó estático, mientras su mente inocente trataba de registrar lo que estaba pasando, y las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Algo que nunca había sentido, y que no conocía. Y lo asusto.

Rápidamente se separó de ella, sintiendo como su cara se calentaba a una velocidad increíble, mientras la miraba con una expresión de terror. ¿Se enojaría por tal atrevimiento? ¿Cómo explicarle que fue un accidente?

Pero Pucca no estaba enojada, ni mucho menos. Lo miro bastante sorprendida, con un ligero sonrojo en sus tiernas mejillas. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por una risotada que provenía a espaldas de él. Era Tobe, quien se burlaba de la situación. Garu juro que jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado en toda su corta vida. Estaba a punto de darle su merecido, a él, el culpable de todo, pero Pucca se le adelanto.

Como si de una pluma se tratara, levanto a un confundido y asustado Tobe, y lo arrojo por los aires, perdiéndose de vista poco a poco. Garu quedo bastante impresionado por la fuerza de la niña ¡acababa de vencer a un ninja cinco años mayor que ella con tanta facilidad sin esforzarse siquiera!

Pucca regreso su atención a él, sonriéndole de una manera extraña. Garu trago duro, poniéndose nervioso. Tenía un mal, pero muy mal presentimiento…

Ella se acercó peligrosamente a él, y tras soltar una risita traviesa, lo beso sin previo aviso. Fue un beso diferente, no como el de hace unos momentos. Un pequeño pero delicado beso infantil, más dulce y menos doloroso. Garu volvió a sentir lo mismo que con el primero, ese cumulo de emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, que no conocía, no entendía y lo asustaban.

Por eso, su mente le volvió a aconsejar lo mismo de hace rato. Correr.

Garu como pudo se liberó de la niña y comenzó a alejarse lo más rápido que podía de ella. Pucca lo miro un poco confundida, pero tras sonreír maliciosamente, fue tras el…

De alguna manera, Pucca entendió en ese entonces que el realmente había querido besarla. Después de eso, todos sus días fueron la misma locura. Ella lo buscaba, y el trataba de huirle. Cada día. Y así comenzó su historia.

Diez años después, aún no había podido explicarle que ese beso fue un accidente. Aunque a estas alturas, ya no importaba. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que, gracias a Tobe, él y su ahora esposa compartieron su primer beso?

 _Hey! Espero que hayan disfrutado esta humilde historia. Como saben esto es un two-shot. Este se contó desde el punto de vista de Garu, el otro será como Pucca vivió todo. Porque si, son dos perspectivas muy diferentes XD_

 _No olviden dejar sus review, son el Garu de mi Pucca :')_

 _Nos leemos después! ;)_


	2. Comenzó con un beso: Pucca

_Disclaimer: *respira hondo mientras escribe otra vez* Pucca no me pertenece c:_

Todo comenzó con un beso. Un beso travieso. Fue lo que inicio su tierna y divertida historia de amor. Lo que la motivo a seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo…

Todo empezó un día común y corriente. Ella ayudaba como todos los días a sus tíos en el restaurante, mientras esperaba a que Garu llegara a comer como todos los días a la misma hora desde que llego a la aldea.

Garu… soltó una risita de tan solo pensar en él. Desde la primera vez que visito el restaurante, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. ¡Era el niño más guapo que había conocido! Además, tenía ese aire serio y misterioso, tan diferente al escandaloso de Abyo, que le gustaba e intrigaba a la vez. Siempre que iba a comer, ella se esforzaba al máximo por atenderlo y estar al pendiente de sus necesidades. Y muchas veces lo miraba comer a escondidas en la cocina, sin que él se diera cuenta, claro. No había duda, estaba enamorada.

Pero no estaba segura si el sentía lo mismo. Su mejor amiga, Ching, le dijo que él no hablaba porque había hecho un voto de silencio, lo cual explicaba porque nunca lo había visto hacerlo con alguien. Era tan callado y reservado, que ella difícilmente había podido acercarse a él. El asunto del voto de silencio la preocupaba, ¿Cómo le demostraría Garu si sentía lo mismo por ella, si no podía decírselo?

Pero Pucca estaba decidida a saberlo. No sabía cómo, pero lo averiguaría de algún modo. Él tendría que hacer algo, para darle a entender que también estaba enamorado de ella. Y ese era el día, el día en que ella le confesaría sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, pasaba el tiempo, y Garu no llegaba. Estaba retrasado. Algo que no era propio del, pues tenía un itinerario bastante exigente para un niño de solo diez años. ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si se perdió? Preocupada por el bienestar de su ninja, salió a buscarlo.

Iba corriendo a toda velocidad por la aldea, escaneando en cada lugar y cada rincón en busca de Garu. Hasta que por fin lo encontró…

El venia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella, sin miras a detenerse. Pucca sintió mariposas en su estómago ¿Sería como en las películas? ¿Cuándo el guapo protagonista corre hacia los brazos de su amada y le demuestra todo el cariño y amor que siente por ella? Por un momento así miro a Garu, con sus brazos abiertos mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella…

Sin embargo, Pucca no esperaba lo que sucedió después. En vez de abrazarla, como ella pensó que lo haría, Garu la beso. Fue un beso algo torpe y doloroso, pero a ella no le importo. ¡La estaba besando! ¡Esa era la prueba de amor que ella necesitaba!

Cuando él se separó de ella, pudo ver que se encontraba rojo como tomate, y la miraba con una mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo. A Pucca se le derritió el corazón ¡era tímido! El pobre de seguro no sabía que ella correspondía sus sentimientos. Estaba a punto de decirle que ella también lo quería, cuando escucho una risa burlesca detrás de él. Era un ninja que ella había visto una que otra vez en la aldea, y siempre molestando y buscando pelea a su querido Garu. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de el? Había hecho algo tan romántico y valiente, ¡digno de admirar! ¡Le había demostrado sus sentimientos! Y este tenía que aparecer de la nada, y arruinar el momento.

Molesta por la interrupción, lo levanto y lo arrojo tan lejos como su fuerza se lo permitió, castigándolo por meterse con su nuevo novio. Regreso su mirada a Garu, quien la miraba con la boca abierta, signo de admiración y devoción. Pucca le sonrió coquetamente, y dispuesta a demostrarle que ella también sentía lo mismo, lo beso.

Lo sintió tensarse por completo, para después alejarla y salir corriendo despavorido de ahí. Al principio Pucca se quedó un poco confundida por la extraña reacción de él, pero después sonrió ¡Era tan tímido! Pero eso no importaba, ella tenía las suficientes agallas por los dos. Y contenta y más determinada que nunca, fue a darle alcance…

Ya habían pasado diez años desde que, su ahora esposo, le dio su primer beso, el mismo día que ella también lo beso por primera vez. Garu se portó bastante tímido después de eso, huyendo de ella y de sus muestras de afecto. Pero Pucca nunca se rindió. Cada vez que ella recordaba aquel suceso, él sonreía de una manera extraña, mientras se sonrojaba a mas no poder. ¡Siempre tan timido!


End file.
